The Decima's Guardians
by JasmineLovesAnime27
Summary: Tsunayuki and her best friend, Jasmine Akiko are just 2 "ordinary" girls that was bullied because the other girls were jealous of them but, after they meet a certain sadistic baby they start to get involved with...the mafia. Fem! Tsuna and my character.Other details inside.Rated T for Gokudera and sometimes Jasmine.
1. First Day

Title: The Decima's Guardians

By: JasmineLovesAnime27

Summary: Tsunayuki and her best friend, Jasmine are just 2 "ordinary" girls that was bullied because the other girls were jealous, after they meet a certain sadistic baby they start to get involved with...the mafia. Fem! Tsuna And my character! Romance is undecided.

Disclaimer:Akira Amano owns KHR and I don't, even though I wish I did, I don't so don't sue me please.

'Thoughts'

(Author thoughts or notes)

[the person that was called]

{1 etc.}= important terms

Note: I do not have a beta-reader yet so, just bear with me

* * *

Chapter One

Today was the day because, today was Jasmine and Tsunayuki's first day of middle got up at 5:00 a.m which was apparently, when her friend woke decided to call Jasmine and ask her if she wanted to join her for breakfast and walk to Namimori middle Tsunayuki took a shower, she put on her Namimori middle uniform on which was, a white dress shirt and a navy blue colored vest and a red tie which looked like a bottom of the outfit was a brown miniskirt with black knee-length socks and a pair of brown she was done with some things she picked up her sky-blue iphone and called Jasmine.

[Hello?]

"Hi Jazz{1}"Tsunayuki said.

[Ah, Tsuyuki{2} how are you?]

"I'm fine, you?" Tsunayuki asked.

[Good so, what do you need?]

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come by and eat breakfast with me and Kaa-san" Tsunayuki replied.

[Sure, we can also walk to school together.]

"Ok, see you in a bit." Tsunayuki said.

The girls hung up and Tsunayuki went down the stairs to start helping her mom cook breakfast."Ohayo, Kaa-san. " Tsunayuki said cheerfully."Ohayo Tsu-chan, is Jasmine coming?" Tsunayuki's mother, Nana asked."Yes she is."Tunayuki went over to her mother's side and started helping her. Nana started thinking about how Tsunayuki and Jasmine grew so much and how they both resembled strong and fine young women.

* * *

Bio

Name: Sawada Tsunayuki

Gender: Female

Past: When she was little she was bullied a lot because of her good grades and beautiful looks which made other girls jealous and Jasmine pretty much had the same but, when Jasmine transferred to her school in kindergarten, they soon became friends.

Description: At least 2 inches shorter than an average girl's height with beautiful amber brown eyes and bouncy, brown curls which stopped at the middle of her back.

Personality: Nice, kind-hearted, shy, patient, quiet, very patient, and doesn't have a short-temper.

Stats: Popular with the boys, very smart, and athletic.

Relationships- Nana Sawada:Mother, Lemitsu Sawada: Father, Jasmine Akiko: Best friend and "guardian" since kindergarten

* * *

This is the next person:

Name:Jasmine Akiko(Jasmine is her first name)

Gender: Female

Past: Her past is pretty much the same asTsunayuki's but, was trained to be a master in martial arts.

Description: 2 inches taller than Tsunayuki(average height), has beautiful hazelnut brown eyes and dark brown, wavy, and curly hair that ends at the bottom of her back.

Personality: Short-tempered, nice and kind-hearted once you got to know her, and well...cool.

Stats:Popular with the boys, athletic, smart, and a master at martial arts & fighting.

Relationships: Kazumi Akiko: Mother, Masahiro Akio: Father, Tsunayuki Sawada: Best friend and "Bossu" since kindergarten. (Distant cousin of Gokudera from his mother's side)

Jasmine knocked on the door and was welcomed girls ate pancakes and talked about random things then, it was 6:50a.m. Tsunayuki and Jasmine started walking to Nami-chuu and at the same time Jasmine was watching and making sure no one touched her best friend they arrived, they figured out they would be in the same class and stuck together like glue, they went inside the classroom all the guys stared at them. Tsunayuki gave them one of her beautiful smiles and introduced herself while, the guys practically were about to die of blood loss.

"Hello I'm Sawada Tsunayuki, nice to meet all of you."Tsunayuki said with a smile while, Jasminewas a little irritated that she had some perverts in her class but, she was also smiling and started introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Akiko, and don't even try to touch my best friend or I will hurt you." Jasmine said the guys were a little scared but, they still thought she was hot and ended up with . Tsunayuki and Jasmine sat next to each other and heard the guys whisper about how hot they were . They became quiet when the teacher came in and announced himself.

"I'm Nezu-sensei, I will be your home room and math teacher." the man said.

The teacher started taking role, finding that everyone was there and started his lesson.

* * *

{1} Jazzy and {2} Tsuyuki are nicknames our two main girls gave each other. Please tell me if i should add some romance with Tsunayuki and her guy guardians.


	2. What!

Title: The Decima's Guardians

Chapter Title: What!?

By: JasmineLovesAnime27

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR, Akira Amano does.

Chapter Two

Today was just another Tuesday well...that was what the girls the girls went toTsunayuki's house, they saw Nana holding a baby that was wearing a black suit with an orange dress shirt under it and a black fedora with an orange stripe.

"Kaa-san, why are you holding a baby?"Tsunayuki asked.

"...Reborn?What are you doing here?Wait, don't tell me...I already know."Jasmine said while her smile faded.

"Ciaossu Jazz, I'm here to tutor you and Yuki."Reborn said.

"Ara, Jazzy you already know him?" Nana and Tsunayuki asked.

"Yeah...we used to work together in Italy. "Jasmine replied.

"Heii, you used to live in Italy? Why didn't you tell me?"Tsunayuki and Nana asked.

"Well,1 you didn't ask and 2 I didn't want to .Sorry for not telling you."Jasmine said while apologizing

"Wait...what do we need a tutor for Kaa-san? "Tsunayuki asked.

"Well, I know how good your grades are but, he said he could make you two become elegant, strong,and fine young women."Nana replied.

"Oh, ok."Tsunayuki said while agreeing.

Reborn followed the girls upstairs to Tsunayuki's room and started to explain some he could, Jasmine got a phone call from her watched her friend walk into the hallway and started to listen to the conversation she was having.

"Hello?Kaa-san what's up?"Jasmine asked.

[Jasmine, me and your father are going back to Italy for a few months, do you think you could stay with the Sawadas for a while?I don't want you to be alone.]

"Let me guess, you have some missions again."Jasmine said bluntly.

[Yes, that's right cucciolo{1}]

"Ok, I'll ask Tsuyuki."Jasmine replied.

'Missions?' Tsunayuki thought.

"Jasmine and her family are part of the mafia, just like me." Reborn said with his usual smirk.

"Heeeeiiii!How did you know what I was thinking ?!" Tsunayuki asked.

"You as easy to read as an open book."Reborn answered.

"Wait...Heeeiiii! Jasmine and her family are part of the mafia?!"Tsunayuki reconnoitered{2}.

"Well, I already said that didn't I?"Reborn retorted.

Jasmine walked into the room while looking at Reborn and finally sat down and tapped on Tsuyuki's shoulder.

"Ne, can I stay with you for a few months?My parents are going back to italy for a bit."Jasmine reconnoitered.

"Of course!"Tsuyuki responded with joy.

"Reborn you told her about me and my family didn't you?"Jasmine asked with a serious face.

"Yes, I did."Reborn acknowledged.

"Did you tell her about her position?"Jasmine asked.

"No, not yet, we were waiting for you."Reborn replied.

"Um, what position?"Tsunayuki wondered.

"*sigh*I'll tell you, you are a candidate to become the Vongola Decima."Jasmine replied seriously.

"Nono, or your grandfather, asked me to tutor you to become a great leader."Reborn said.

"Um,question, what's Vongola?"Tsunayuki asked.

"It's the strongest,finest, and biggest mafia group in the world."Jasmine replied.

"Heeeeeiiiiiii! But, I don't want to be a boss of a cold-blooded mafia! I don't want to kill, I'd rather waste my life protecting my family and friends,not kill!"Tsunayuki yelled whil on the verge of crying.

"Bossu, what a heart warming speech and so much resolve!"Jasmine complimented while also on the verge of crying.

"That is some stong resolve, I'm sure you'll make a great boss."Reborn complimented.

"Really?But if I'm going to be boss, I'm going to change the ways of the mafia!"Tsunayuki yelled with dignity.

"Good, you two start training after school."Reborn all stood up and got ready for bed, Jasmine went to sleep in Tsunayuki's room while Reborn went to sleep in the guest room which was, his suggestion and fell asleep.

* * *

Cucciolo means darling in italian. And reconnoitered is related to questioned.


End file.
